


Then I Recognized Me

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: At least I tried to be, Brotherly Love, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Romance, Sam and Danny show up briefly, Sweet, This can be gen or twincest, Twin Bond, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: Just a short little fic because the twins are adorable and the Greta fandom needs more stories. It's cute, it's funny, it's sweet (it's 11pm and I'm fangirling help).They





	Then I Recognized Me

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Time Gone By", my favorite song by Izzy Stradlin. It had nothing to do with the actual content of the fic, but I love it and I was listening to it while writing. If you don't already know it, check it out!
> 
> Also, I just randomly wrote this in 15 minutes, relying on my memory for their appearances and making up random things. I've liked their music for a long time, but only recently started learning about *them*, so if some of this seems wrong or out of character, apologies.

Title: Then I Recognized Me

Author (As known on Various sites): luluthechoosingcrow (AO3), theladylovingcrow (deviant art and Wattpad), Lady Lover (Rockfic)

Fandom: Greta Van Fleet

Pairing: Jake Kiszka/Josh Kiszka (brotherly love and twin bond, can be viewed as slash if so desired)

Warnings/Tags: Fluff, humor, romance, sweet, tooth rotting fluff, cute, brotherly love, twins, twin bond, short 

Word Count: 730

Summary: Just a short little fic because the twins are adorable and the Greta fandom needs more stories. It's cute, it's funny, it's sweet (it's 11pm and I'm fangirling help).

Author's Notes: The title is from "Time Gone By", my favorite song by Izzy Stradlin. It had nothing to do with the actual content of the fic, but I love it and I was listening to it while writing. If you don't already know it, check it out!

Also, I just randomly wrote this in 15 minutes, relying on my memory for their appearances and making up random things. I've liked their music for a long time, but only recently started learning about *them*, so if some of this seems wrong or out of character, apologies. 

\----------------------------------------

"You have more eyebrow than I do."

Jake looked at his brother and nodded. "Yeah, and your dimples are more pronounced than mine."

"Obviously, our hair is different."

"I like yours better. It fits your face."

"Really?" Josh looked shocked. "I like *yours* way better. It's long, and it just flows over your shoulders like a majestic cape..."

Jake snorted and smacked Josh on the arm, who grinned their identical smile at him.

"We have the same mouth."

"That we do, Joshy. And the same ears."

"I have a bigger butt, though."

"Yeah, well, I have a bigger dick!"

"No you don't, Jacob."

Jake sighed, "No, I don't."

"Our hands are the same size, right?" Josh asked.

"I think so, let's see."

They lined up their hands, palm to palm with fingertips pressing together.

"They are, but you have a lot of calluses from playing," Josh observed.

"Hmm, I think you have darker nipples than me."

Josh snorted, and looked down at his bare chest in between the velvet shirt he was wearing. 

Jake, too, removed his shirt to make sure his assertion was correct. They gazed back and forth from each other's bodies for a time, before Josh decided.

"No, I think you were wrong. They look the same color and shape and everything to me."

"Huh, yeah, I guess I *was* wrong."

They paused for a bit, just staring at each other, seeing their other half admiring them right back.

"You're way more beautiful than me. I really love you, you know that, right?" Jake said all of a sudden.

Josh smiled, soft and sweet, at him.

"Of course I know that, I love you just as much.

"But you're wrong for the third time in the past few minutes. You're gorgeous, inside and out. Your hair," Josh said, reaching out to run his fingers through it, "it really is majestic. And your eyes are so pretty, I could look at you all day. I love the faces you make when you play, and your weird toes, and how I can turn around and find you 'cause you're always right there with me. I like sharing a mic with you onstage, I'm not getting another one even though we can afford it now. I love you so much, Jakey. You're my other half, my twin, forever."

The boys hugged long and tight, overcome with emotions and their bond with each other. Josh was still whispering poetic sentiments in Jake's ear, as his brother held him close and wound the curly hairs at the back of Josh's nape around his fingers.

They stayed like that for nearly half an hour, swaying gently to the sound of birds chirping outside and the faint echo of Danny playing an acoustic downstairs. When the boys finally got tired of standing in one position, they layed down on the couch in Josh's room, twin entwined with twin. 

Sam came looking for them hours later, confused when they didn't come running at the call of 'Pizza!" He found Jake and Josh curled around each other like sleeping cats, forhead to forehead. He smiled down at his big brothers, covering them with a quilt before going back to the kitchen to bond with his own closest friend.


End file.
